warrior's lemons (request open!)
by WarriorsLemons22
Summary: waiirors lemons requests are open! :)
1. Ashfur x Squirrelflight (rape)

**warriors lemon _Ashfur x Squirrelflight_ (rape) (REQUEST OPEN!!!!)**

AshFur curled his lip " why does SquirrelFlight, get to be happy with her new Little old mate!" he snarled in his head. " while I have to suffer, trying to get over her" AshFur walk to his den, and lay down on a bed of moss. Then something flashed in his head that made him enraged. He imagined Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw mating, Brambleclaw's member much longer and bigger than Ashfur's own. And Squirrelflight moaning about how he was much bigger than Ashfur as if the Squirrelflight he imagined, knew she was in his head and knew that Ashfur could hear her.

"NO!!" Ashfur cried while pushing himself up from his moss bed. " I'm not going to let her get what she wants anymore" he continued." I'm so sorry Ashfur" Ashfur began to speak in a high tone, mocking Squirrelfight. "I'm going to break up with you because I don't want to use you like my play toy anymore!! Also because Brambleclaw this and Brambleclaw that!!!"

"don't let the anger get the best of you... Again..." Ashfur thought to himself." maybe I will go on a morning Patrol hunt" Ashfur then got up and walked to Firestar's den. "Hello Firestar," Ashfur said in a polite tone.

"oh hello, Ashfur!" Firestar replied. " I just wanted to know who was leading the hunt today," Ashfur asked. " my daughter, Squirrelflight!" Ashfur let out a grown as a reply. And left the den. "uh... Hi..." Ashfur greeted his former "mate". " what is it now?" Squirrelflight replied with annoyance, expecting him to beg her to get back with him. Ashfur paused for a minute. "Squirrelflight looked so amazing, by her sent I could tell that she was in Heat," he thought to himself.

Ashfur snap out of it and snarled a reply" if you could quit your yapping!" " I was just going to ask if I could join the hunting patrol!". Squirrelflight looked shocked as if she wasn't expecting him to ask. Which made Ashfur even angrier. " oh..." the she-cat replied" sure".

There were four other cats on the patrol, Ashfur had a plan to give him control of her! Make her mine! Ashfur knew that the four other cats might be a problem to his plan. But luckily for him, Squirrelflight separated everyone from them. "ok" Squirrelflight said."Cloudtail, Brightheart you two will hunt to the right" She continued. "Ashfur and I will hunt to the left".

Ashfur followed Squirrelflight through the forest watching her catch pray he did little to hunt, in fact, he wasn't intending to hunt at all. Squirrelflight picked up on this and got annoyed. "Why aren't you helping me hunt?!" The she-cat nagged. " you're the one who asked to hunt with us!" Ashfur looked around at there surroundings, they were deep in the forest no one can hear them.

Ashfur suddenly jumped on Squirrelflight, pinning the small chubby she-cat down. Though she was small, she had a lot of power she almost kicked him off. "what the hell are you doing!" Squirrelflight spat at the Tom. Ashfur just replied with silence. He forced her into a mating Crouch.

Squirrelflight began to kick her hind legs, trying to get Ashfur off. "Ngh- get off me you fox heart!" Squirrelflight yowled, with strength and fear in her voice. Ashfur's member erected out of his foreskin, and he began to line it up with Squirrelflights pussy. "get off me right now!" Squirrelflight yelled in desperation. " if you do anything! I swear to Starclan! Brambleclaw will kill you-" before Squirrelflight could finish her sentence, Ashfur put his paw on the back of her head and raked it with his claws. Squirelflight let out a yowl of pain. Ashfur covered her mouth with his paw.

"You shut the fuck up!" Ashfur snarled." would you rather have me mate with your dead body!" before Squirrelflight could reply, he shoved his member into her pussy. Squirrelflight bit down on his paw that was covering her mouth, attempting for him to stop. He just let out a small yowl of pain, then slammed into her harder..

Squirrelflight bit his hand harder and began crying and moaning. Ashfur soon got faster and more violent and rougher with each thrust. Finally, Ashfur came. He got off her and Raked her back with his claws." if you tell anyone about this!' He snapped "I'll kill you!" "I won't tell anyone" she whimpered.


	2. author's note :P

**author's note :P**

**Requests are open!!!!**

**though in the mean time I'll be writting lemons to keep you guys intertained!**

**IF you have an request I'll gladly make it! (as long as it's not kit x adult)**


	3. Breezepelt x Jayfeather (rape)

**Jayfeather x Breezepelt (rape)**

Breezepelt groaned, "Heathertail really left me because of one pitiful argument!" " Even worse, the trader that is my dad isn't dead yet!" Breezepelt continued. He didn't even notice that his body was craving sex.

He hasn't mated with Heathertail in a while. And he needed to mate.

As a matter of fact, he has seen Jayfeather a lot recently. Breezepelt was never into toms. but Jayfeather, oh Starclan! Jayfeathers tail hole looks good enough to eat! and Jayfeather's member was huge for a blind cat. Breezepelt shook his head, "Stop fanboying over your half brother!" Breezepelt yowled in his mind.

Breezepelt snapped out of it, he realized that his moss bed was unusually wet. He looked down, realizing that the strange liquid. was cum! He then looked down at his erected member. Brezzepelt at first was shocked, but then he smiled. Imagining himself pumping his seed into Jayfeather. Jayfeather's blind Eyes Crying.

Breezepelt got up and stretched, he knew that he would have to make a plan if he wanted to get with..no..RAPE,Jayfeather. He didn't really know much about herps, but he did know an herb. A herb named horsetail. The ThunderClan medicine cat would often send Jayfeather to get some for her.

Breezepelt then began to sniff the air, he knew what horsetail smelt like. Due to a lot of it being there by his den in Windclan. Luckily for him, there were a lot of horsetail around his den. He collected them and set them in a bunch and then waited.

To his surprise, Jayfeather sneakily grabbed some. Suddenly Breezepelt jumped out of the bush he was hiding in. Jayfeather was shocked and didn't know what to do. He was in a whole new Clan he didn't recognize the scent he was blind. Before Jayeather could run, Breezepelt jumped on him. Breezepelt then grabbed him by his scruff and dragged him into the forest. So Breezepelt didn't look suspicious while dragging Jayfeather by his scruff he yelled."WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR TERRITORY? THUNDERCLAN SCUM!" "I WILL SPARE MY CLAN FROM YOUR BLOODY DEATH! I WILL TAKE YOU INTO THE FIREST AND KILL YOU THERE!" Breezepelt continued. Breezepelt's Clan ate that up, some cats, even cheered him on.

Crowfeather, on the other hand, was shocked. He tried to run to save his son! His son Jayfeather! But it was too late he was already gone. Breezepelt dragged Jayfeather into the forest, the whole time, Jayfeather was wiggling and he demanded to let him go. Which made Breezepelt annoyed. When they reached their destination, Breezepelt dropped Jayfeather. "all right" Breezepelt set in a cold tone. "what are you going to do with me! Kill me? Because little old crow doesn't love you that much!" Jayfeather spat. That comment made Breezepelt enraged he Unleashed his claws and raked Jayfeather across his face. "no you idiot!" Breezepelt spat back. " we're doing what I want!"

Before Jayfeather could make a smartass remark, Breezepelt forced him into a mating Crouch. "what the hell! Are you doing!" Jayfeather yowled, with fear. Instead of replying Beezepelt licked his lips staring at Jayfeather's tail hole. Brezzepelt's member erected out of his foreskin. Brezzepelt aligned his member to Jayfeather's tail hole. Though Jayfeather could not see what was happening he knew what was happening. Jayfeather's blind eyes opened up wide right before, Breezepelt's member slammed into his tail hole. Jayfeather yowled in pain. While Breezepelt moaned.

Breezepelt began to violently thrust in and out of Jayfeathers tail hole, with each trust Breezepelt moaned and Jayfeather cried. "J-Jayfeath I-I think I-I'm gonna!" Breezepelt moaned. shortly after a sticky pearl-white cum shot into JayFeather's tail hole. Breezepelt's member became soft and was coverd in cum. Breezepelt fell to the floor and panted. Jayfeather managed to stay on his legs. He then unleashed his claws and blindly raked Breezepelt's chest. Breezepelt then yowled in pain. Blood started to flow out of the gash like a waterfall. Jayfeather can sense that he hid somewhere good because he smelt Breezepelt's blood on his claws and heard Breezepelt yowling. Jayfeather heard footsteps so he ran away.


	4. Sandpaw x Tigerclaw (rape murder)

Sandpaw x Tigerclaw (rape/"accidental" Murder)

Sandpaw felt the cold air glide across her fur. She felt the Cold Soil underneath her paws. She felt the grass all around her. Her eyes were focused on a mouse, her claws Unleashed. She soon got into a hunter's Crouch. Thankfully due to her sand-colored pelt when the moonlight struck her fur, she just looked like a rock.

The mouse was in Sandpaw's site, she was just about to pounce. When she smelt something familiar. Tigerclaw? She was terrified that she was going to get caught, hunting at midnight as an apprentice. She decided to give up on the mouse, and try to sneakily get back to camp.

Just as she was turning around, she was met face-to-face with Tigerclaw.

"what are you doing here?!" Tigerclaw asked in a cold tone. "u-uh.." Sandpaw stuttered trying to think of an excuse "f-finding Spottedleaf s-some herbs?" Tigerclaw got closer to Sandpaw and smirked."apprentices aren't supposed to be hunting this late you know?" Tigerclaw replyed. Sandpaw nervously nodded."apprentices that break the rules get punished" Tihgerclaw continued with a wink.

Sandpaw

Tigerclaw then pounced on the small she-cat. his member hard and erected. "are you going to mate with me!" Sandpaw gasped. "that's against the warrior code!" Tigerclaw just smirked as a reply. With ease, Tigerclaw forced Sandpaw on her back. And then slammed his member into her tiny pussy. Sandpaw let out a small yowl of pain before Tigerclaw covered her mouth with his paw.

Tigerclaw began to violently thrust each thrust began to get faster. Sandpaw's small pussy began to bleed. And she began to cry. Tigerclaw only got faster with each cry and whimper Sandpaw let out. finally, Tigerclaw came. Luckily for Sandpaw, she wasn't in heat so she couldn't get pregnant. Tigerclaw fell onto the floor, panting and moaning.

Sandpaw was blinded by rage. She unleashed her claws and raised her paw. and raked Tigerclaw's face. Tigerclaw yowled in pain and unleashed his claws but he had no energy left to attack after raping her. Sandpaw then sliced his throat. A horrible gurgling noise came from Tigerclaw as he choked on his own blood mixed with muffled yowls of pain. Sandpaw was satisfied to watch him die.


	5. (request) Tigerstar x dogs (rape)

(requested!!) Tigerstar x dogs (rape) *short kinda?*

* * *

Tigerstar padded around the forest, looking for prey, His long claws unleashed. Tigerstar was still angry at his former clan, Thunderclan, so he decided to get revenge.

He sat down and got lost in thought. _How could I ruin...no... Destroy Thunderclan? _The tabby Tom thought while scratching his chin. _Dogs!_ he yowled in his mind with pride. Tigerstar then sniffed the air and purred. _Wild dogs are close! Starclan is guiding my plan! _he continued.

Tigerstar started walking around the forest, eventually, Tigerstar found a family of rabbits. Tigerstar caught and killed about 13 rabbits. He walked closer to the scent of the wild dogs. He smelt the air and he could tell he was next to Thunderclan as well as the wild dogs.

As Tigerstar was placing the path of rabbits, he heard a Russell in a bush.

He had his guard down while placing the path so his claws were sheathed. He unleashed his long claws once again and snarled. "WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Just as he said that Three dogs Jumped out of the same bush. Tigerstar was stunned, he wasn't expecting the dogs that early. He stepped back and the dogs got closer wich each step back that Tigerstar took. They completely ignored the fresh prey path. They were only focused on him.

They didn't have hunger in their eyes Wich confused Tigerstar, They didn't want me as prey? Tigerstar thought Then what do they want? they don't want the rabbits? "hey little kitty" The first dog said. "you...YOU CAN TALK!?" Tigerstar gasped.

"Of course I can" The first dog smirked "Now...little..kitty" the dog continued. "We're doing what WE want to you little kitty." The dog finished. "Or what!" Tigerstar spat bravely at the dog. Suddenly the dog bit down on Tigerstar's scruff hard. So hard that trickle's of scarlet blood ran down his scruff.

"Or we will kill you and your little "Tiger"Clan!" The first dog replied. Then the first dog dropped Tigerstar. Tigerstar fell to the hard ground with a loud thud. He shakingly got to his legs, his scruff bleeding. Tigerstar was just about to protest again, but then he looked at the dogs.

All three dogs were huge and much stronger than himself. Something odd caught Tigerstar's eye. There dog members?? They were erected?. Tigerstar took a step back, He was never scared like this except from when he was an apprentice and had to train with Thistleclaw.

The first dog commanded the second dog to walk in front of Tigerstar to stop him from running. Tigerstar tried to run but the second dog blocked his way. The first dog leaped onto Tigerstar. Tigerstar was pinned. He raked his claws across the dog's face. "Do you want your little clan to die kitty!" the dog spat. Tigerstar had no other choice but to shake his head signaling "no".

The dog flipped Tigerstar over violently and forced Tigerstar's hindquarters in the air. Tigerstar was in a mating crouch. the dog bit Tigerstar's tail and lifted it. Tigerstar started violently kicking his hind legs.

The dog then bit Tigerstar's scruff. And started rubbing it's huge member clockwise on Tigerstar's Tailhole. Tigerstar quietly moaned trying to hide that he likes it. the dog then slammed its huge member into Tigerstar's Tailhole. Tigerstar's moaning suddenly turned into a yowl of pain.

Each hard violent thrust caused Tigerstar geat pain. with each thtust Tigerstar yowled in pain and the dog moaned. Tigerstar's tailhole began to trickle more scarlet blood at a fast paste. The first dog came in Tigerstar's Tailhole. and then the dog pulled out. "Come on guys let's leave!" The first dog said. They left Tigerstar on the floor, bleeding from this scruff and Tailhole. I..I'll get thunderclan next..next time Tigerstar thought. "Right after I kill those dogs!"


	6. (requested) Firestar x Onestar

(Requested)Firestar x Onestar (rape/lust)

* * *

Onestar's stomach growled Windclan's prey is running low. They only had enough to feed kits, elders, and warriors. He only got one Mouse!

On the other hand, the foxhearted mouse brains at Thunderclan had pray flowing like water!. Onestar snuck out of his Leader's den. And Headed out to ThunderClan territory, he was just going there to hunt.

It was midnight, the moonlight shined on his pelt turning it silver. Onestar purred as his eyes caught 2 big, fat, juicy rats. He got into a hunters crouch and jumped.

He was about to pounce before a cat pushed his tail to the floor. Causing him to fall to the floor with a thud scaring the mice. they ran away, and Onestar whipped his head around with a snarl.

He looked up at the cat who caused him to lose his hunt. it was Firestar! "Onestar!" Firestar said, glaring at the other leader, who was on his territory. "what are you doing on Thunderclan territory!" "None of your business, kittypet!" Onestar spat. " show me some respect!" Firestar growled. "Why should I show respect to a weak submissive Kittypet!" Onestar snappily replied.

Firestar smirked, Witch, confused Onestar. Firestar suddenly pounced on Onestar with a purr. "I'm not the submissive one~" Firestar purred. Onestar was in a State of Shock and confusion. Onestar's claws unleashed.

"Get off me you...you kittypet!" Onestar yowled. Firestar put his paws on Onestar's before Onestar could attack. Firestar then put his body weight down on Onestar's body. Onestar was angry and flustered. "what...what are you doing?!" Onestar yapped. "I...I..I Don't wanna mate with you!"

Firestar ignored him and started licking Onestar's neck. Onestar let out quiet moans, trying not to give the Tom pleasure. Firestar sat up a bit and looked at his hard member. "you ready?" Firestar asked with a smirk, looking back at flustered Onestar. "n..no I..I don't wanna ma-mate with you" Onestar studdered.

Firestar started making circles with his member around Onestar's Tailhole. Onestar let out more quiet moans. Firestar lowered his head to Onestar's ear and whispered. "now beg for it... or you'll be Thunderclan's prisoner"

"Oh..Oh Firestar!" Onestar whimpered. Firestar started rubbing more. "beg more or be our prisoner!" Firestar purred. "oh Firestar! I want your huge member! I want it In my tailhole" Onestar begged. Firestar then slammed it into Onestar's tailhole. Onestar let out a yowl. Firestar began to thrust violently. both toms began to moan.

Firestar moaned "Who's daddy's little submissive leader?" "I..I am!" Onestar moaned. Finally, Firestar climaxed and shot a sticky pearl-white cum into Onestar's tailhole. They both let out a loud moan and collapsed.

Onestar Woke up next to Firestar, Right before sunrise. Onestar shakily got to his paws, cum still trickling out of his tailhole. He then crawled back to Windclan.


	7. (requested)Whitestorm x Sandpaw (rape)

(requested) Sandpaw x whitestorm (rape)*kinda short* (lASt rape iM doing for a while (unless it a request)id on't want this book to be just rape)

* * *

Bluestar poked her head through the warrior's den and spotted Whitestorm. She quietly tiptoed through the den of sleeping cats, and gently pushed Whitestorm awake.

"Ngh- Bluestar, what do y-you want?" Whitestorm murmured. Bluestar sighed and replied, "Sandpaw has been begging for me to let you take her on a hunting patrol." "So can you please take her along with Lionheart?" she continued.

"fine!" Whitestorm groaned. He got up from his comfortable den. And walked to the apprentice den. "Sandpaw! ugh, get up!" Whitestorm spluttered. Sandpaw's ears perked up. She jumped up with energy and a big smile.

"come on! where going on a hunting patrol!" Whitestorm announced "OK!" Sandpaw purred. Whitestorm was walking behind Sandpaw who was behind Lionheart. Whitestorm stared at Sandpaw's rear, he couldn't help it her tail was up. She was in heat he could smell it, even though Sandpaw tried to cover it with herbs.

Her pussy looks so tight, Even though he had a mate he wanted to plow Sandpaw's pussy and rased her kits. Whitestorm's thoughts suddenly got cut off by Lionheart speaking. "OK, Whitestorm what are we gonna do?" Lionheart asked. "uh..me..me a-and Sandpaw will hun to the left! I can teach...her new tricks on hunting! you can hunt to the right." Whitestorm replied. "Ok?" Lionheart replied with suspicion in his tone.

Whitestorm wrapped his white-bushy tail around Sandpaw's slim tiny body. "Turn around" Whitestorm demanded. Innocent happy little Sandpaw happily obliged. "Tail up!" Whitestorm instructed. "why?" Sandpaw asked.

"It...uh... It h-helps you to not make noise to not s-scare away the mice!" Whitestorm stuttered. "oh ok!" Sandpaw cheerfully replied. "Ok, now, get into a hunter's crouch! just lift your rump up! make sure to keep your tail up!" WHitestorm instructed while licking his lips. Sandpaw did what her mentor told her to.

Whitestorm's member was fully erected. Whitestorm then pounced on her and wrapped his paws around her tiny hips. "W-Whitestorm? WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!" Sandpaw gasped. Whitestorm put his muzzle to her ear "mating you" Whitestorm replied. Then, without warning He shoved his full length into her small tight core. Causing Sandpaw to let out a screech of pain. Whitestorm yowled in pleasure and he began to thrust. "Please Whitestorm! stop! I'll be a better hunter! I'll be a better apprentice! just stop! please!" Sandpaw begged through tears.

He began to violently thrust. The barbs on his member raked the walls of Sandpaw's tight tiny core. causing it to bleed. trickles of scarlet blood ran down Sandpaw's legs. "Ngh-S-Sandpaw You're an l-little slut!" Whitestorm moaned. after a couple of more violent thrusts, Whitestorm climaxed into his apprentice. shooting his seed into her womb. they both collapsed,

Sandpaw was covered in a pool of blood and cum and tears. She was still crying hard. Whitstorm's member was now soft covered in a mix of blood and cum.


	8. Brambleclaw x Feathertail (lust)

Brambleclaw x Feathertail (lust)

Brambleclaw woke with a quiet yawn, He wasn't used to spending time with the tribe yet. He turned his head, Squirrelpaw was next to him asleep. Brambleclaw was craving sex, he needed to mate. But not with her. Though he loved her, he knew his member would hurt her tiny core.

He gave her ear a lick and slowly got up. "Bramble...claw" she mumbled "where..are...you-" "shh- I'm just going hunting, my love" Brambleclaw replied. Squirrelpaw gave him her beautiful smile as a reply. And went back to bed. "I'm so sorry, Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw whispered.

"Ugh, who can I mate here, but no toms," Brambleclaw thought "Tawny...no just no" he continued "hmmm, Feathertail is a slut, I could tell she had instant feelings for me and Crowpaw." "I'll just pretend to love her, plus, her Tailhole and pussy aren't that bad looking, neither is she, she's pretty and soft. But Squirrelpaw is my mate for life, Feathertail is a one-time-thing." He finished up in his mind.

"hey, feathertail, wake up!" Brambleclaw mewed while gently shaking Feathertail awake."w-wha...what do you want?" Feathertail said drowsily. "Wanna go on a morning hunt?" Brambleclaw asked."I know IT's not the clan territory but it might make us less homesick." "Sure" Feathertail replied.

Brambleclaw led Feathertail deep into the mountains and she stopped. Feathertail suddenly got into a mating crouch, her bushy tail straight up in the air. "Oh, Brambleclaw!" She purred. "I know you want me, I'm mateable, unlike Squirrelpaw! Come on! mate me!" Brambleclaw was stunned, why was she acting like this? He smelt her, She was in heat.

"Oh, Feathertail, of course, I'll mate with you!" Brambleclaw replied. He licked his lips and padded towards Feathertail. Instead of just mounting her, he wanted to pleasure her first. He stuck his tongue into her core and started licking her walls. Feathertail began moaning.

Brambleclaw then shoved his muzzle as far as he could next to her core, his tongue hitting her G-spot. She let out a yowl of pleasure. She came into his mouth and all over his face. He sat up and licked her juices off his face with a smirk. He then mounted her and gently shoved his member into her pussy. "Don't be afraid" Feathertail purred. "fuck me hard!"

He began to thrust violently, They both began to moan. Feathertail bucked her rear, matching his thrusts. his long length hit her g-spot, and she yowled in pleasure this time louder. Brambleclaw paused his member still at her g-spot. He then climaxed and shot a load of cum into her womb.

Then both cats collapsed. "come...on...let's...head...back" Feathertail said through pants. "ok" Brambleclaw replied licking her ear. "I..I should probably clean up... though I'm grown my brother he'd freak if he knows we mated." Feathertail suggested.

They walked back to the cave to the tribe, after stopping by the lake to wash themselves up. And they layed back down as like nothing happened.


	9. Firestar x Squirrelflight (rape)

Firestar x Squirrelflight (rape)*kinda long*

* * *

Firestar walked into the Nursery with a purr, "My grandkits! There beautiful, Squirrelflight." Squirrelflight barely heard her father, She was too busy staring at "her" kits. though no one knew that they were Leafpool's, they felt like her own.

"Oh...yeah...Firestar t-they are!" Squirrelflight lousily replied. Brambleclaw gave her ear a lick and whispered: "I love you and our kits". She felt Brambleclaw purr witch made her purr herself.

"Alrighty...I'll leave you guys be!" Firestar said feeling awkward. As he walked he began to think. Though Squirrelflight, his daughter has a family now. He always had a lust for her, and a small envy of Brambleclaw. He loves his mate but Squirrelflight was his kit and he did deserve first dibs.

Firestar deiced to shake the thought off. "no...no Firestar she's your daughter that's wrong!" he thought. He went back to the leader's den. He lay down next to his mate, Sandstorm. and slept, not caring to talk to her. She didn't want to mate? then he didn't want to talk.

In the middle of the night, Squirrelflight poked her head in his den. "Um...uh..F-Firestar," Squirrelflight said hesitating. "Ngh- what do you want?!" Firestar groaned. "I promised Leafpool, I wouldn't tell" Squirrelflight replied with a sigh.

"But my kits...there...hers...and...crow...crowfeathers." She continued. Firestar got an unnerving smirk on his face. "Oh, then you and Leafpool must be punished!" he replied, "but you first!" "I..I'll take my punishment..." She replied with her head low.

"Follow me" Firestar demanded with a cold tone. Squirrelflight obliged with her head still low. He Led her deep in the forest, into a small clearing. He pushed Squirrelflight. "Stay down!" Her Father demanded again in a cold tone.

Squirrelflight began to shake.

He guided her with his muzzle, pushing her into a mating crouch. "What...What are you do...doing Firestar!" Squirrelflight gasped. She hopped up, getting out of her mating crouch.

Firestar hissed, his claws now unsheathed. He raked her across her face. "Squirrelflight...no... traitor! You're going to do what I say no Questions, or else!" Firestar spat coldly. Hearing her whimper while getting into a mating crouch again, made Firestar's member erect out of its foreskin sheath.

He mounted his whimpering daughter with a purr. And started making circles with his member around her flaps. Making Squirrelflight shiver. "F-Firestar please don't. It's wrong!" Squirrelflight cried. The leader just ignored her and shoved his member into her core, making her yowl with pain.

He began to violently thrust. making Squirrelflight wail. "T-Talk dirty t-to m-me!" Firestar moaned. Squirrelflight stayed silent, refusing to give her traitor of a father satisfaction. "I SAID TALK DIRTY!" Firestar yowled in anger. He raked her back causing her to yowl.

"uh..um.," Squirrelflight said panic in her voice. "Oh Firestar! daddy fuck me! I want your big member in me, it's bigger than Brambleclaw's!" She cried. Firestar began to pump faster making him moan. Squirrelflight quietly moaned trying not to let her dad know she's beginning to get pleasure.

Firestar then went as far as he could in her, hitting her g-spot and paused. Both cats let out a yowl of pleasure as Firestar came. He shot his seed into her womb. and the pulled out and panted.

"so...you like...that you...slut!" Firestar said through pants. "no" Squirrelflight replied before crying. "Shut up, bitch! and suck me!" Firestar demanded. spreading his legs exposing his cum-covered still erect member.

Squirrelflight weakly crawled up to Firestar's member, her back and face bleeding, and cum dripping out of her throbbing pussy. She swirled her barbed sandpaper tongue around her dad's tip. Causing him to moan.

She then took his full length into her mouth, bobbing her head while sucking. Causing Firestar to moan."F-Faster!" He demanded through a moan. She didn't want to be clawed again, so she went faster. Finally, Firestar came again. Shooting his seed into her mouth. "Drink it" Firestar demanded, And Squirrelflight obliged. She pulled away with a gasp.

"If you tell anyone, worthless crowfood! I'll slice your throat!" Firestar coldly exclaimed to his broken daughter. He just got up and walked away. Squirrelflight began to cry, she couldn't believe she was raped by her father.

"Squirrelflight?!" a familiar voice cried. "B-Brambleclaw?" She asked. She got up her legs shaking. She clumsily ran to him. He held her in his arms, and she began sobbing. "Squirrelflight?! What happened!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. "F-Firestar he...he raped me!" she heaved through tears.

"Oh! I'll kill that bastard!" Brambleclaw hissed. He held Squirrelflight and licked her head as she sobbed. "I don't care if he's my leader! I'll make sure that bastard get's a taste of his own medicine!" Brambleclaw promised. "Thank...Thank you!" She whimpered. "I love you..." Squirrelflight said. "I love you too..." Brambleclaw replied.


	10. (requested) Brambleclaw x Jaypaw x Holly

(requested) Brambleclaw x Jaypaw x Hollypaw (lust) *Kinda short?*

* * *

Hollypaw squirmed, This was the worst heat she had yet. Her rear felt as if it was burning, a liquid oozed from her steaming virgin pussy. She quietly crept out of the apprentice den. Heading towards the warrior's den to talk to her "Mother".

"Squirrelflight...Squirrelflight!" Hollypaw whispered. Brambleclaw woke instead of Squirrelflight. "Ngh- what...what do you want Hollypaw?" Brambleclaw grunted. "Uh, I think I'm in that thing mom calls heat" Hollypaw replied with embarrassment.

"Oh! I see" Brambleclaw said with a hint of excitement. "I can help with that! But We'll need Jaypaw to help!" Brambleclaw explained. "wha...why!?" Hollypaw asked. "Uh... Cuz..um...Jaypaw's in heat too!" Brambleclaw bluffed.

"Mom said only girls get it!" Hollypaw snapped suspicion in her voice. "Uh...NO! Mom is wrong there! boy's got a different type of heat!" Brambleclaw explained. "Oh! ok, can you help us now!" Hollypaw replied. "Yes, of course, dear!" Brambleclaw replied with a smirk.

While walking back to the apprentice den, Hollypaw's heat sent filled the air. Brambleclaw's huge member erected out of its foreskin sheath. He sniffed the air trying to get all the sent, he was interrupted by Hollypaw speaking. "We're here!" Hollypaw exclaimed.

She poked her head through the den and whispered. "Jaypaw!...Jaypaw! wake up!" Hollyleaf whispered. "UGhh...What do you want!" Jaypaw groaned. "Come here! Dad wants to take you and me somewhere!" She semi-bluffed. "UGH! fine!" Jaypaw snapped, blind eyes glaring. He stumbled up, "Follow the sound of my paw steps!" Hollypaw instructed. Jaypaw obliged with a grunt.

Jaypaw smelt her heat, making his long member erect out of its foreskin sheath. Brambleclaw led the two apprentices deep into the forest. He stopped at a small clearing. Jaypaw sniffed the air, He didn't recognize this area. "why are we here!" Jaypaw asked, annoyance in his voice.

"We're here to help Hollypaw with her heat," Brambleclaw explained. Jaypaw understood what he meant and he felt a smirk creep on his face. "ok Hollypaw, get into a hunting crouch!" Brambleclaw instructed with a purr. "I'll take her Tailhole!" Jaypaw whispered to his dad. Brambleclaw replied with a nod.

"Lift your tail" Brambleclaw continued. She obliged. "Ok, Jay and I are going to start, this might hurt, ok?" Brambleclaw warned her. "Oh...Ok," Hollypaw replied tensing her muscles. Brambleclaw and Jaypaw mounted her. Brambleclaw slowly entered her core. Hollypaw shivered. "Ow!" she cried. "ok, this is gonna hurt, but then you'll get pleasured after," Brambleclaw warned again.

Brambleclaw pushed his member through her hymen, Causing Hollypaw to yowl in pain as she lost her virginity. That's when Jaypaw pushed his member into her Tailhole. Both cats began thrusting. All three cats started to moan. "Fa...Faster!" Hollypaw moaned. Both cats at her rear went faster, with a moan. Hollypaw bucked her rear back, to match the fast thrusts of Jaypaw and Brambleclaw.

"H-Hollypaw! I-I'm Gonna!" Jaypaw moaned right before cumming into her tailhole. Jaypaw shot his seed deep in her hole and collapsed to the floor. Erection now gone, and his member and foreskin covered in cum. Brambleclaw continued to pump both cats moaning. Jaypaw panted while blindly "watching" both cats fuck.

Brambleclaw then hit Hollypaw's G-spot, He pauses, his member touching her spot. both cats yowled in pleasure as Brambleclaw came. He shot his seed into her womb and then he pulled out. Both cats collapsed, cum oozing out of Hollypaw's satisfied pussy. All three cats panted.

Brambleclaw crawled over to Hollypaw and licked some of the mixed cum off of Hollypaw's pussy. She let out a small moan. "Ok...let's..g...go...home" Brambleclaw suggested through pants. They went home as their dad asked.

(Follow-up)

9 moons later.

Hollypaw looked at her two kits, one was a brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes. The other kit was grey and dark brown stripes tabby she-kit with amber eyes. "Wonderful kits, Hollypaw," Jaypaw said. wonder who the father is?" Jawpaw commented with a smirk.


	11. (Requested) Ravenpaw x clan (rape)

(Requested) Ravenpaw x clan (thunderclan) (rape)

* * *

Ravenpaw woke with a grunt, He felt a sharp pain in his leg. He wasn't in the barn anymore. He looked at his leg and he was caught in a fox trap. "F-Foxt-trap!" Ravenpaw yowled in horror. He looked around and he was in...Thunderclan? Firestar was perched on the high rock, looking down at Ravenpaw in disgust. "Fireheart! help me!" Ravenpaw choked.

"It's Firestar now!" Firestar yowled. "I mean...uh...Fires-star help me!" Ravenpaw repeated. "No! I don't help Traitors! I punish them!" Firestar replied coldly. "Now, as your punishment for leaving Thunderclan..." Firestar replied. "Ah, I got it!" Firestar yelled with a purr. "You, Ravenpaw will be Thunderclan's toy! Use him to your lust desires!" Firestar yowled with a purr.

"But!" Firestar continued. "Graystripe and I get first dibs" Firestar then got off the high rock and trotted over to Ravenpaw. "Graystripe come" Firestar called. "Yes, Firestar" Graystripe followed with a smirk. "I'll get a blowjob and you can get his Tailhole!" Firestar instructed.

Graystripe replied with a purr. Greystripe's now erected member prodded at Ravnpaw's tailhole Causing Ravenpaw to squeak. Firestar shoved his erected member into Ravenpaw's mouth. Ravenpaw gagged while sucking on Firestar's huge member. Greystripe shoved his member into Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw let out a muffled yowl.

Graystripe began pumping into Ravenpaw's Tailhole. All three cats began to moan. Finally, Firestar and Greystripe climaxed, shooting cum into Ravenpaw's tailhole and mouth. Right before Ravenpaw can cum the two cats pulled out. "Alright, who's next," Firestar asked through pants.

Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Bramblepaw stepped forwards. Fernpaw happily leaped forwards towards Ravenpaw. "Don't worry it's my first time!" Fernpaw whispered in Ravenpaw's ear. She crawled under him and shoved his dick into her throbbing wet virgin core. Both cats yowled Fernpaw thrust her hips against his dick. Making the two other toms hard. Bramblepaw mounted Ravenpaw.

He slammed his huge member into ravenpaw's stretched out Tailhole. All three cats began to moan. Ravenpaw hardly felt the fox trap on his leg anymore. Ashpaw suddenly shoved his cock in Ravenpaw's mouth. He sucked the toms long member with passion. All four cats moaned and fucked.

Three of the cats came then pulled away. the exhausted three looked around. All cats were in "The mood" fucking whoever was around. Hours passed, at the end of it, RAvenpaw was covered in cum. "Alright, I'll let you go," Firestar said as he untied the fox trap from Ravenpaw's leg.

Ravenpaw got up with a flash and ran back to the barn.

THE END :)


	12. (Requested) Brambletwitch x Cloudpaw

(Requested) BrambleTwitch x Cloudpaw (rape) *SHORT*

Brambletwitch crept through the camp to a small clearing. "Cloudpaw, Cloudpaw!" Brambletwitch yowled. "I'm here" Cloudpaw replied. Her beautiful white fur blowing in the wind. "Would you be my mate?" Brambletwitch asked nervously.

"Um...Uh...No I'm sorry...I'd rather us be friends." Cloudpaw reluctantly replied. She watched all nervousness drain from Brambletwitch's face, as it turned to anger. With a strong leap, Brambletwich pinned her. He barred his teeth at her and snarled "You'll be mine, ethier way!" He raked her face with his claws, cutting her deep. She yowled in pain, She felt him lining his member to her pussy.

He slammed his member into her tight virgin core, taking her virginity. She yowled in pain as he fucked her violently, making trickles of scarlet blood drip from her pussy as he was pumping into her. She heavily cried and moaned as she was getting raped.

He slammed a bit harder thrusting deep and hard. He slammed balls deep into her and stopped. He came into her, shooting his seed into her womb. She tried to run away, but he raked her back. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL SLICE YOUR THROAT!" Brambletwitch snarled in her ear.

(nine moons later)

Cloudpaw's body felt a wave of pain come over her as she popped out her second kit.blood oozing out of her pussy, She was bleeding out. She heard the mews of her newborn kits, The crying of her rapist. "He had no right to cry!" She snarled in her mind. Everything turned to black, she was gone.

"Idiot" A mysterious cat cried. Raking BrambleTwitch's face before running off.


	13. Holly x Bramble x Squirrel (lovelust)

Hollypaw woke in the middle of the night. She hissed while trying to go back to sleep but her "mom" moaning kept her awake. "Fuck me, Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight moaned. Hollypaw flattened her ears, trying to silence the noise.

Hollypaw's face turned red and she looked down. Her virgin pussy was soaked, and she was very hard. She rubbed her paw over her hard pussy and quietly moaned. She then jammed her tail into her core. She violently thrusted her tail in and out of her core. She violently moaned, she was surprised she didn't wake the other apprentices.

The moaning from the warrior's den suddenly stopped. She herds paw steps and stopped, tail in her core. She didn't want to stop but she did. She didn't have time to pull out when her mom and dad stood there, watching her. Her face turned red in embarrassment. Brambleclaw's member was still fully erect, covered in pre-cum.

Squirrelflight suddenly gave Brambleclaw a horny look and whispered something in his ear. Brambleclaw then got a smirk, somehow, making his member even harder. "Sweetie, would you like to join us?" Brambleclaw asked.

If he asked any other day, Hollypaw would be disgusted. But since she was so horny, she agreed. She trotted over to a small clearing. "Why aren't we going to the warrior's den?" Hollypaw asked. "Honey, If your grandpa caught us with an apprentice, he would exile us." Squirrelflight laughed.

They stopped at a clearing."You can go, first Honey!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "Why?" Hollypaw asked. "You're hornier then I am! I can tell from your dripping pussy." Squirrelflight answered. Hollypaw got into a mating crouch, tail in the air. Her "Father" mounted her. "You're like your mom, by the rate of your tail I can tell you like it rough!" Brambleclaw whispered in her ear.

He slammed his member into her soaking virgin core. She yowled in pain. "Don't worry hon! Once he breaks through your virginity you'll get plesured!" Squirrelflight called. Brambleclaw went deeper into Hollypaw, tearing her virginity. pain turned into Pleasure and both cats began to moan.

Squirrelflight suddenly walked behind Hollypaw and shoved her tail into Hollypaw's Tailhole. She then cached up to Brambleclaw's fast and rough past. Brambleclaw showed his bushy tail into his mate's soaking core and he pumped into Hollypaw. All three cats moaned in pleasure.

Finally, all three cats climaxed. Brambleclaw shot his seed into Hollypaw's womb, Squirrelflight came onto Brambleclaw's tail, Hollypaw came on Brambleclaw's dick. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight pulled out. All three cats collapsed. Squirrelflight and Hollypaw crawled to Brambleclaw's member and began to lick and suck. Brambleclaw came again and all three cats called it a day.

the end.


	14. (Requested) Jay x Alder (Lust)

(Requested) Jayfeather x Alderheart *Short*

* * *

(Sorry guys for being late! I have really bad writer's block! hop you guys enjoy anyways!)

* * *

Alderheart was horny and needed to mate. He was thrusting into the moss. "F...Fuck why can't I have a mate and why can't I be a warrior!" He grunted.

Jayfeather sniffed the air Alderheart?. "Hey, Alderheart!" Jayfeather cried. Alderheart quickly pulled his hard member out of the moss. "Jay...Jayfeather!" he shrieked. "I was just cleaning!"

Jayfeather could practically smell Alderheart's bluff. He sniffed the air and there was a different smell. Jayfeather bent down a sniffed Alderheart and purred.

"Ah! Mm~ I see~" Jayfeather spoke. Alderheart froze confused by Jayfeather's words. Jayfeather blindly trotted to Alderheart and mounted him. "Jayfeather?" Alderheart shyly choked.

Jayfeather blindly licked the back of Alderheart's ear. "Shhh~ It's ok you know we both want it~" Jayfeather purred. He gently thrusted his long member softly into Alderheart's Tailhole.

Alderheart shrieked as Jayfeather thrusted into him. Jayfeather began to thrust at a faster speed. Alderheart softly moaned and Jayfeather grunted. Jayfeather sped up and he was balls deep, with each thrust his balls slapped against Alderheart's hips.

"Faster! Go faster! daddy Jayfeather!" moaned Alderheart. Jayfeather did as he was told and went as fast as he could, slamming against Alderheart's Tailhole's pleasure points.

Alderheart came, Shooting his sticky white seed all over the moss. Jayfeather came in Alderheart's Tailhole. He pulled out and cum was dripping out of ALderheart's Tailhole. Jayfeather fell to the ground and passed out.

Alderheart crawled to Jayfeather and curled up next to him and fell asleep.


	15. Ash x Holly (Rape)

Ashfur x Hollyleaf (Rape)

* * *

Ashfur lapped at the river, thinking about the fire. Hollyleaf crept through the bushes and glared at the gray tom. She crouched down, claws unsheathed. She leaped at the gray tom pinning him down, slashing his face.

"Mouse dung!" Ashfur shrieked, with a strong kick, he kicked her off. Before Hollyleaf could counter, he pinned her. Hollyleaf squirmed trying to get the tom off her, but he was too strong. He raked her face across the eye, cutting deep. "My eye!" She shrieked.

A river of blood poured out of the gash. "Not so powerful now! are you Hollyleaf!" Ashfur laughed. Hollyleaf saw something more than pitiful anger in Ashfur's icy blue eyes, something that made her uneasy.

Ashfur's long member was erected out of his foreskin. Panic filled Hollyleaf's green eyes as she tried to escape. Ashfur pushed her head down and put his muzzle to her ear. "At least you won't die a virgin you pitiful Foxheart!" Ashfur whispered.

"If you're going to m...mate me can you get me ready first?" She choked fear in her voice. "Oh no no no! This is not for your pleasure it's for mine!: Ashfur gleefully replied. He roughly slammed his long member into her virgin pussy immediately taking her virginity.

Hollyleaf shrieked his barbs scraping her walls, causing great pain. He thrusted fast and violent moaning hard. Trickles of blood trickled out of Hollyleaf's burning pussy. Hollyleaf cried and Ashfur dug his claws deep in her hips, blood pouring out of her hips.

"Like it? Little slut." Ashfur smirked. "NO!" Hollyleaf cried. Ashfur snarled and raked her back while pumping into her. He suddenly grabbed her hips pushing his dick deep in her, he climaxed and came shooting his seed in her womb.

He then bit down on her throat and ripping it out. She jerked and squirmed bleeding Out horrible choking noises came from her mouth. Ashfur just stood there watching her die with a smile on his face. Once she was dead he threw her body into the lake and left to the Gathering.


	16. (Requested) Firepaw x Graypaw (love)

Firepaw x Graypaw (Love)

* * *

Graypaw wrapped his paws around Firepaw cuddling the tom. Firepaw purred and licked Graypaw's ear. "Grawpaw I need to talk to you alone," Firepaw said lust in his voice.

"Anything for you, Firepaw." Graypaw purred. Firepaw hopped up and signaled his tail for Graypaw to follow him. Graypaw and Firepaw crept to a small clearing surrounded by bushes.

Firepaw cuddled up to Graypaw and wrapped his tail around him. "Mate me, Graypaw" Firepaw purred lust and love in his voice. "A-are you sure?" Graypaw asked his gray cheeks going red.

"Yes," Firepaw replied. Graypaw smiled and trotted up to Firepaw. "May I blow you?" Graypaw asked, his big member erected out of his foreskin. "Of course." Firepaw joyfully answered. Firepaw spread his legs, exposing his long erected member.

Somehow, this made Graypaw even harder. Graypaw bent down and began to lick Firepaw's member. Firepaw grunted, pre-cum dripping out of his member. Graypaw took his length into his mouth. he bobbed his head on Firepaw's dick.

Firepaw began to moan. Graypaw went faster and Firepaw moaned even harder. Graypaw shoved his head, deepthroating Firepaw. Firepaw came and Graypaw swallowed all of Firepaw's cum.

"Come, on Graypaw we're not done yet" Firepaw purred. "No, we are not" Graypaw smirked. Firepaw got into a mating crouch and Graypaw mounted him. He gently pushed his member into Firepaw's Tailhole, causing Firpaw to yowl. "Should I s-stop?!" Graypaw cried concerned.

"No" Firepaw replied. Graypaw began to gently thrust. Pain turned to pleasure and Firepaw began to moan as Graypaw gently thrusted. "Faster!" Firepaw moaned. Graypaw went faster and began to moan too. Firepaw got another erection.

Graypaw went even faster, his balls slapping against Firepaw's thighs. "Fuck me, Graypaw!" Firepaw moaned cumming onto the grass creating a small pool of cum. Graypaw went as deep as he could and began to thrust as fast as he could. He slammed his member into Firepaw and climaxed, cumming into Firepaw's Tailhole.

They both collapsed, painting on the floor. Backs covered in cum. They crawled up to each other. They cuddled and purred. "I love you so much, Graypaw." Firepaw purred. "I love you, too Firepaw," Graypaw replied.


End file.
